


Cauldrons Are on Isle 7

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Im a bit rusty, It’s low key cheesy, Jancy Fic Week, Jonathan is a cutie pie, Romance, Steve is dumb, Still set in 80’s, Witches, first fic in MONTHS, nancy is a bamf cutie pie, nervous to post my first fic in a while, no beta we die like men, one shot that maybe could be more, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan meets a new girl, he doesn’t know it yet, but she’s pretty magical. Day One of Jancy Fic Week 2020.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Cauldrons Are on Isle 7

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first installment for Jancy Fic Week! Happy Halloween!!

Jonathan hates parties. He absolutely hates all parties. He knows it started when he was a little kid and no one showed up to his 7th birthday party and he was never invited to any. He’s forced to now, he’s 18 and is supposed to be “living his life” as everyone tells him over and over again “normal 21 year olds don’t spend Friday nights in their rooms reading poetry books and listening to that weird music you like.” after Hopper had told him that, he’d gone into his room to read and listen to music. He knows everyone means well but he simply hates it. Everyone at these parties just gets drunk, acts like idiots and either ignores or bothers him.

Today is no different.

Today he was dragged to this party by his annoying coworker, Steve, okay he’s not annoying but he is when he tries to drag him to parties. As Steve complained about needing a wing man. Jonathan has no idea what that even is. But to make the party worst, it’s a costume party. he was only made aware of this fact a day before, and honestly he only has himself to blame because he knew it was Halloween.

So he’s standing in a living room of some person who he has never met, surrounded by drunk people in costumes and he’s wearing a black cape. He wants to leave.

Every person asks him what he is, and he has to pull out his fake fangs and put them in his mouth and he shrugs. That seems to make everyone realize he’s not really a fun person and they leave him alone.

He’s just done this for a 30th time, when he decides he needs something to drink. He wants to go home but he’s Steve’s ride, and he knows that Steve is going to strike out. And Steve is possibly the last person who should have ever moved to NYC. He’s also his roommate, so he sort of has an obligation to make sure he doesn’t get mugged or conned.... again.

So Jonathan makes his way towards where beverages are lined up, he hopes he can find a closed bottle or can, there’s practically no light in this area, a weird strobe that flashes every 25 seconds, so he can’t see where he’s going. A few people push past and then the area is clear and Jonathan moves and he ends up running into someone.

He’s startled and reaches out to grab them, “I’m so damn sorry... it’s so dark I didn’t see you,” he says over the loud music.

“It’s okay! I don’t know why they don’t want to light up where the drinks are,” the person replies, and Jonathan realizes it’s a girl, he drops his hands from her arms and suddenly feels nervous. And he hates himself for it.

“Yeah, traffic hazard,” is his reply. He feels suddenly very dumb, but she lets out a soft giggle, and his heart skips a beat.

Suddenly the strobe light is a bit more solid and he can actually see her, she’s a bit shorter than him, she is wearing all black, he thinks a dress, a long black sweater and a black witches hat. He realizes she’s supposed to be a witch. Her eyes are light, he assumes blue, and her lips are painted black.

She’s the cutest witch he’s ever seen.

His heart starts to race right after that.

“What are you supposed to be?” She asks looking him over.

He does it because it’s pretty much a habit by the 50th time of being asked, he reaches into his pocket of his black jeans, and pulls out the plastic teeth, he shoves them in his mouth, only this time as he bares his teeth he hisses.

Which he kicks himself for doing because now she’s looking at him oddly, he realizes she must think he’s a freak. He’s about to apologize when she giggles again.

“Maybe it’s the beer, but that’s the cutest vampire impersonation I’ve seen all night,” she says and she steps a little bit closer.

Jonathan feels sort of light headed, and of course he can’t keep his mouth shut, “I vant to suck your blood!” he says in his best classic movie vampire voice.

And she laughs, but it’s a cute laugh, her hand ends up on his arm as she does this, she leans in closer to him.

Jonathan smiles, “I’m Jonathan,” he reaches his hand out like a dork.

She gently grasps his hand and shakes, “Nancy, nice to meet you,” she says.

Jonathan holds her hand for too long but she doesn’t seem to mind.

And their little bubble of bliss is interrupted.

“Jonathan we have to go!” Steve says as he runs over, he’s wearing his high school letterman jacket... he’s supposed to be a high school guy... that’s it. And he looks frazzled.

“What did you do Steve?” Jonathan asks.

“I may have started to make out with a chick, and then her boyfriend caught us... and he’s dressed like fucking Hercules!” Steve looks terrified.

Jonathan wants to tell him to just go, but when he looks back to where Nancy was, she’s gone. Jonathan feels like he’s been punched in the gut, he looks around the dark but obviously can’t see her. And then Steve is grabbing his arm.

“He’s here!” He squawks as they push their way through the crowd of party goers.

Jonathan does look back and sees this massive, hulking guy wearing sheets charging their way. That makes him move faster and they dash out of the house and start to run down the street towards where he parked his car.

He’ll kill Steve himself later. 

....

He of course doesn’t and a week passes and things are back to normal. As normal as his life can get. which is sadly very very normal.

Jonathan is sweeping up the floor of the small convenient store he works at. It’s not much but it’s a job. He only got it because his roommate, who he found in a want add rightafter he had arrived in NYC, has an uncle who owns the place and needed a manager, Jonathan was the man.

And the reason the job didn’t go to Steve was happening right now.

Steve was just standing and staring out the front window. Like some cat. And based upon his grin it could only mean one thing.

Jonathan walked up, they didn’t have many costumers today, so he felt it was safe to see what Steve was wasting his time doing.

“What’s the show today?” Jonathan asked.

“Girls!” Steve nearly screamed.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, honestly there was only one girl on his mind lately and he had to swallow that sad feeling down every day.

But he looked, at the risk of being a creep, snd watched as yes it was indeed three young women, they were all dressed in dark colors and they were unpacking items from a moving van, and taking them into the store front that had been closed for a while now.

And then his heart nearly stopped. There was a fourth person, she climbed from the front seat of the moving truck, she was wearing a dark purple sweater and black jeans, she wasn’t wearing the black lipstick today and her hair was brown, curly and long.

Jonathan nearly stopped breathing. The next thing he knew he was rushing out the door and dashing across the street, nearly getting hit by a taxi cab along the way.

She looks startled when he is suddenly standing in front of her, huffing and puffing, “Nancy!” He says it louder than he had to.

Nancy went from surprised to pleased, “Jonathan, hi!” he noticed she blushed slightly and stepped closer to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey... Um... sorry I wasn’t... stalking... I work across the street at the convenient store... I was shocked to see you here,” he finally said calmly.

Nancy looked over at the store and saw a guy in the window watching, “oh your weird friend who interrupted us,” she said with a smile.

Jonathan nodded, “yeah, I’m um... sorry for ditching, he got into trouble,” he tried to explain.

Nancy smiled, “it’s okay, my friends wanted to leave as well,” she gave a little shrug as she spoke.

Jonathan looked over and realized he was being watched by the three other young ladies, they didn’t seem that happy to see him.

“Ladies, this is Jonathan,” he gave a small wave. Suddenly feeling like he wasn’t wanted.

“Jonathan that’s Barb, Robin and Sam,” she introduced them. That seemed to make them realize who he was... as if she had talked about him. They all seemed to relax and gave small waves back at him.

“You guys are moving in?” He asks, and then he moves to pick up a box, it’s sort of heavy, but now he’s being a dumb boy and wants to impress.

“Yes, I have a flower shop, so they’re helping me move in,” Nancy says.

Jonathan’s heart flutters, he looks at the box and sees it’s marked with “kitchen” he debates asking, “kitchen?” He asks.

Nancy smiles, I’m moving into the apartment above,” she says.

Jonathan wants to drop the box because he feels so light headed, “I live in the place above the store as well.”

Nancy’s eyes get a little wide and she smiles, “well I guess we’re neighbors,” she says.

“Yeah-“ he’s cut off when Barb grabs the box from his grasp, “I can help...” he mumbles.

But then they can hear Steve across the street yelling at a costumer. Jonathan rolls his eyes.

“I should... take care of that,” he says reluctantly.

Nancy nods, “nice to see you again, Jonathan,” Nancy says sweetly.

He gives a little wave and then jogs back across the street.

Nancy is watching him, she sways a bit.

“Really Nancy?” Barb asks.

Nancy rolls her eyes, “he’s cute and isn’t awful like other men who try to talk to me...” she turns around to walk into the shop.

The windows are still covered in news paper so no one can see inside, but it’s a pretty shade of blue inside and there are shelves and a front counter and plenty of room for plants, a doorway towards the back.

“But he’s... a mortal,” Robin says as she snaps her fingers and the contents of one box appear on the counter, a register and some knickknacks.

“And? You know how awful men are from our world,” Nancy replies as she gently waves her finger and suddenly the whole place is filled with lush plants of different greens and dashes of other colors. She looks pleased.

“Mortal men are also awful, but also... how would he feel if he knew you were a witch?”Barb asks.

“He doesn’t have to to know right now... I just want to see where this goes... this is a new start for me... maybe Jonathan is a part of that.” Nancy says softly.

“I think he’s cute, so I say if Nancy wants to get her magical rocks off to mortal boy... why not?” Sam says suddenly.

Nancy looks scandalized, “I do not want to... anyway...” that sends the trio into a fit of laughter and all Nancy can do is glare before she turns back and peaks out the front door.

Jonathan is now trying to deal with the guy who seems to be a shop lifter, while Jonathan turns to Steve, she wiggles her nose and the broom that’s against the wall suddenly slides over and proceeds to push the guy down the street, much to his shock and horror.

She doesn’t miss the confused look on Jonathan’s face when he realizes the problem is gone, he looks across the street and smiles when he sees her, she waves and steps back inside.

New start indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? I don’t know, leave a review if you think so.


End file.
